simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
"The Prince And the Pocket-Size Princess" Event
The Prince And The Pocket-Sized Princess Event is a Community Event during the Holiday 2016 Update that unlocks the Magical Rainforest that can be reached by the Sea Voyage Boat. Like the Tropical Romance Island, it unlocks special furniture and areas in the Magical Rainforest. Like the other Events, it also unlocks the coin flower patch so you can spin for constructor coins using 450 flowers or use 25 SPs to get a larger amount of Constructor Coins. It is the first Event to come with a quest, "The Prince And the Pocket-Sized Princess", unlocked during the Global Community Progress. This event is currently unavailable Tutorial To do this event, you must first complete the tutorial. *Place a flower bloom (find in the Event tab of buy mode -- you can only buy 4) *Collect flowers (tap on the Giant Daisies and the option will come up -- collect 50 daisies for 10 seconds) *Buy the magical rainforest ticket (tap on the circle in the corner, you will see the Personal Progress tab, scroll down and tap 'Purchase'). *Visit the Magical Rainforest (tap on the Sea Voyage boat and a pop up will show, tap on Magical Rainforest *Use the event spin flower (buy coin flower patch in buy mode, tap on it and spin the plant) *Check community progress (tap on the circle in the corner, tap on the third tab with a globe) *Check daily goals (tap on the first tab with a tick, claim the goals shown) *Collect bonuses (wait a few minutes, then a flower will show above your Sim's head, tap on it) *Continue collecting flowers Flower Blooms There are four different flower blooms, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress along the Personal Progress bar to unlock, purchase and build different areas and Community Progress bar to unlock the next chapter. Giant Daisies -- maximum of four : 1st one -- free : 2nd -- S2,000 : 3rd -- S4,000 : 4th -- 5 SPs *Collect 315 Daisies -- 3 hours 30 minutes *Collect 370 Daisies -- 5 hours 30 minutes *Collect 405 Daisies -- 7 hours 30 minutes *Collect 430 Daisies -- 9 hours 30 minutes Giant Blue Bells -- maximum of four 1st -- S5,000 2nd -- S7,500 3rd -- S10,000 4th -- 10 SPs *Collect 475 Blue Bells -- 3 hours 30 minutes *Collect 550 Blue Bells -- 5 hours 30 minutes *Collect 600 Blue Bells -- 7 hours 30 minutes *Collect 650 Blue Bells -- 9 hours 30 minutes Giant Petunias -- maximum of three 1st -- S7,500 2nd -- S15,000 3rd -- 15 SPs *Collect 700 Petunias -- 3 hours 30 minutes *Collect 825 Petunias -- 5 hours 30 minutes *Collect 900 Petunias -- 7 hours 30 minutes *Collect 950 Petunias -- 9 hours 30 minutes Giant Pansies -- maximum of two 1st -- S7,500 2nd -- 30 SPs *Collect 800 Pansies -- 3 hours 30 minutes *Colect 900 Pansies -- 5 hours 30 minutes *Collect 1000 Pansies -- 7 hours 30 minutes *Collect 1050 Pansies -- 9 hours 30 minutes Prizes unlocked Personal *Rainforest Ticket *Crackling Campfire *Tiny Tea Time *Leaky Leaf Canoe *Giant Forest Slide *Flower Petal Swing *Spider Web Bounce *Ladybug Friends *Fairy Circle Field *Grand prize: Magical Wings Community *Tiny Travels chapter -- complete the goals to unlock dining furniture *Stranger Times -- complete the goals to unlock lights *Missing Love -- complete the goals to unlock reading items *Fairy Fright -- complete the goals to unlock bedroom items *Magic Fix -- complete the goals to unlock seasonal decorative items *Harmony -- complete the goals to unlock giant plants Category:Time limited events